Software applications can be provided over a network (e.g., the Internet) by a system of one or more computers. Software as a service, for example, is a way of providing software applications by hosting the applications on the Internet. A system of computers hosts the software by executing the software and storing its associated data. Users access the system using, for example, a web browser or other thin client.
Applications can serve various client organizations. For example, a business application can serve different customers, which can be different people or different businesses. Multi-tenancy is a way of serving various client organizations (“tenants”). For a conventional application using multi-tenancy, a single instance of the application runs on a server, instead of having separate application instances or hardware systems for different tenants.